Vizard
by Giffy McWonderkin
Summary: A past mistake, an unforgivable crime, a surviver. A man trying to learn all that is to know about living, burdened by guilt of past mistakes. Read in his perspective on what he has experienced and what he has learned on his journey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

_**Chapter 1: My Defeat (Dark Side of the Night) **_

_The air was cold as the wind blew past me. The night was quite and lonely. The trees of the forest gave shadows in the form of monsters as I passed them. All of a sudden, a Shinigami appeared a fair distance from me. She has long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and her icy blue eyes were as beautiful as she seemed deadly. Her white and black robe indicates that she was one of the captains of the Gotei Thirteen. Suddenly she charged in my direction and I decided to act._

_As I felt my reiatsu rise, cool white liquid started to envelope my face, forming a mask; a Hollow mask to be specific. It was a simple white mask with some characteristic of an animal, but the eyes eerily glow bright orange. Out of nothingness, my Zanpakutou materialized in my hand. It was a simple black daito, with the blade reflecting the moon's light. I felt confident that I could take her. As I saw the Shinigami was almost in front of me, I raised my Zanpakutou and in a burst of pure speed I slashed at her chest before she could even touch me._

_But to my surprise, the Shinigami was unharmed. She was smiling, taunting me to attack her. Taking another step before completely disappearing I tried to slash at the Shinigami only for her to evade yet again. She was standing in front of me, shiking her head as if to say that she was disappointent in me. Getting tired of this game, I released my Shikai._

_"Okiro! Hoshi no Kage!" as the phrase was said, my Zanpakutou reveals its true appearance. The blade started to darken to pitch black and the guard turns glaring orange. The grip was still the same, although at the end there was a trailing piece white cloth that was attached to it._

_Slicing the air in front of me, I sent a blast of powerful reiatsu towards the Shinigami only to be canceled by one of her own. Using a technique called Shunpo; I disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind the Shinigami as a blur that was slashing her. But again to my surprise, she easily blocked my attack and countered it with her own. A gash appeared on my body as crimson blood started to bleed. On my knees now, I knew I was not going to defeat this powerful foe. Outmatched by the Shinigami, I surrendered and accepted my defeat. Fear coursed through me as I felt her coming nearer._

_"You have won, Shinigami. Before I perish, please give me the honor of learning the name of my executioner." I said as I stared at her through my mask. I was hoping to at least learn her name before I was killed. A sudden sense of defeat coursed through me in this moment, for I saw no hope of escaping what was long coming for me._

_"You will not perish Vizard, for I have decided that I will spare you from death." she said as I look at her. Her face was showing the expression of cold beauty, yet in her eyes I saw somthing more. Kindness perhaps, or was it pity? I felt relieved at what she had said, I'll live to see another sunrise it seems._

_Deciding not to tempt fate, I stood up and was about to leave when all of a sudden my body failed me and I fell down on the ground. The last vision that I saw was the Shinigami running towards my direction, an expression of worry was visible on her face._

_As I awaken, I felt pain from my body. I felt comfortable, as if I was lying on a bed. Haven't I fallen on the forest grounds? Opening my eyes, I saw the rays of the sun through a window. I'm confused. Where was I? How did I get here? All of these questions played in my mind. Looking over to my right, I saw another bed and someone sitting there, staring at me. Recognition was evident on my face. The person was the Shinigami from the other night._

_Opening my mouth, all that came out was "Why?" Staring at her, my eyes welled up with tears. Feelings of confusion tore through my emotions, setting them astray. As they began to flow down my cheeks she answered._

_"It was the right thing to do." the expression on her face was much softer than the other night. Her eyes showed understanding, kindness, and compassion. How could she fell that way towards me?_

_"But ten years ago, I... I tried to kill you!" I yelled the last part as the tears from my eyes continued to flow. "How can you forgive me for what I've done?" I asked her as streams of thought entered my head, thinking of a possible explanation as to why see was able forgive me for what I have done to her. "And your friend... she died by my hands. How can you forgive me?" I yelled the question as I continued to think of an explanation as to why she was able to forgive me for the horrible things I did to her._

_"You were not in control of yourself that time. How could you blame yourself for things that you could not have stop." she said, a sad smile played on her lips. _

_"Thank you, for forgiving me." I uttered softly as my tears ran out. My body slumped, I was to tired to argue anymore. "You never did tell me your name. Please, grant me this request." _

_"I'll tell you mine only if you tell me yours." she said._

_"My name is Anbu Yoru." My eyelids felt heavy as I said it. Unable to resist, I closed my eyes and fell into the land of slumber. The last thing I heard before completely falling asleep was the Shinigami saying her name._

_"And I'm Tsubame Yuki..." _

_I awoke once more in the bed. Looking out the window, I could tell that it was sometime in the afternoon. As I tried to get up, I noticed that there was no more pain from my body. Turning to my right, I only saw an empty bed with a note on it. I stood up and picked the note and read it. It says:_

_Dear Yoru,_

_I must leave to go to Soul Society. I hope you get better and good luck with your life._

_ Yuki_

_Tucking the note inside my black robe, I sighed as I combed my black hair with my fingers. Walking out of the room, I realized that it was a hotel that she brought me to. Exiting the hotel, I used my reiatsu to make myself visible to the human eyes. Walking in the direction of a coffee shop, I got unknown eyes staring at my unusual clothing for this day and age. My thoughts wandered as I walked, hoping to forget what had happened in the past. But I knew better, I will never forget, for it was a lesson for me. I sighed._

_As I entered the coffee shop, I sensed a few Shinigami and I'm sure they had sensed me too. Looking to where I felt it, I saw a teenager with orange hair and his companion, a teenage girl with black hair. What are they doing here? I thought to myself. Not bothered by their presence at all, I sat on the on the chair at the table opposite of the unknown Shinigami's. I ordered some coffee and cake for breakfast, the bittersweet taste of the coffee and cake reminding me of the ups and down of life._

_After I had eaten my breakfast, I exited the cafe and went to catch a bus going to a nearby town that was near beach. As I stared out of the window of the bus, I could sea the blue ocean as the bus traveled on the coastal road..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

_**Chapter 2: Summer Rhapsody (A New Journey Beginning) **_

_I smiled as I got out of the bus from the city, the journey was not unpleasant. It was the opposite really; the scenery along the coastal road was amazing. The view of the ocean when the sun set into the horizon was truly beautiful, the way the colors mixing were like that of a painting done by no man. The way the sun disappears into the horizon, bringing forth a spectrum of colors, orange, yellow purple, violet, and black to name a few._

_Walking along the road beside the beach, I could see many shops and house around this small town. Summer had just begun and many people were starting to arrive here be they on a vacation or to look for a summer job, myself included in the latter category._

_But first I have to find a place to stay. Maybe I could sleep under the stars perhaps, the beautiful shimmering stars that are sown on the cloth that was the night sky. Ah, my thoughts are wondering again, but really, should I consider sleeping out in he open and under the stars? There's nothing seemingly wrong with the thought? But why do I hesitate? Perhaps it was because I would found it uncomfortable? Or was it because of the risk of being attack? But my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a shriek of terror coming from my right._

_Looking at the direction where the shriek had come from, I saw a woman being attacked by a Hollow. Said woman was running for her life from the Hollow. But alas her soul was torn out of her body, but hope still remains as her chain of destiny is still attached to her body._

_Without hesitation, I used Shunpo, a skill used to increase ones speed to the point that one cannot be followed by the eyes of common men. In the blink of an eye I stood in front of the Hollow, Zanpakutou in hand. I stood in a stance that offers me the ability to shift from offensive to defensive in an instant. Before the Hollow could attack, I slashed the mask of the creature and purified the tainted soul, sending to the other side._

_Turning back to the woman, I could see that she was scared and shaking from the events that took place. With a calm smile and a gentle tug at her soul, I guided her back to her body. Once the soul was safely in the body, I carried her to bench that was nearby and laid here there. I sat beside her and waited for her to regain consciousness so that I could explain the events that happened for I cannot replace her memories due to lack of necessary equipment._

_After she woke up, I had explained to her what happened and she took it all in strides. Considering what had happened, I had expected some disbelieve and shock, but she had taken what happened calmly. I shook my head as I saw her leave, to return to her home. Feeling the cool night air, I suddenly notice that the bench I was sitting on was under a sakura tree, in a park. Rushing to protect the woman, I seemed to have forgotten about my surroundings. Closing my eyelids, I can feel that sleep was coming to overtake me. With one final sigh, I went to the world of dreams._

_The warm glow of the sun on my face roused me from my slumber. Stretching my arms, I yawned and blink a few times to get rid of my sleepiness. Judging by the sun's position, I could guess that it was morning. Looking up, I saw the sakura tree. I just realized that I had fallen asleep on the bench. Standing up, I began to walk in no particular direction, searching for secluded spot. If I want to live in the human world, I got to look the part don't I?_

_After finding an empty alley, I quickly changed my clothes using a neat trick using some reiatsu. I now wear a dark blue T-shirt and a pair black jean. I also wore a pair black and red sneaker. All that's left to do now is find somewhere I can get some food._

_As I step out of the alley, I was surprised to see two very familiar figures walking down the street conversing. One was beautiful lady with long pink hair, she was wearing a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans, the other one was a tall black haired man wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of light brown pants. Once they noticed I was looking at them, the woman gasp in surprise and the man smiled as they saw me. They immediately walked towards me._

_"Yoru-sensei!" exclaimed the pink haired lady known as Kanako. I smiled as I saw her pulling the sleeve of Gekkou, the black haired man, to urge him to walk faster. It's been along time since I saw them, at the least five years now. They were both Shinigamis, but were turned into Vizards because they were trapped in Hueco Mundo. I was training in Hueco Mundo when I met them, bloody and broken, trying to contain their Inner Hollow. I decided to help them, so I healed them and help them with their Inner Hollow._

_"Kanako, Gekkou, it's nice to see you two again." I said with a smile. "What are you two doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned them, curious as to why they were here. The last I heard of them is that they had moved to somewhere in England, what they were doing here I don't know._

_"Actually Yoru-sensei, we were looking for you." answered Gekkou with a sheepish smile. Now this surprised me, why would they be looking for me? _

_"Oh? Why were you looking for me?" I asked, now very curious of their reason for searching me._

_"We wanted to repay your kindness Yoru-sensei. You saved us when we were abandoned by Soul Society, you helped us with our problems, you've guided us and brought hope for us, and we were hoping to repay our debt to you." This time it was Kanako that answered the question. I smiled at what she said, but they owed me nothing._

_"Kanako, Gekkou, you owe me nothing. I did what I did without expecting any kind of payment, so you owe me nothing." I said, the smile still lingering on my lips. "How are you to doing these days?" I asked to change the subject, and it seemed to work._

_"Kanako and I are doing fine Yoru-sensei, we constantly spar and train with our Shikai." answered Gekkou with a huge grin. "And we also reach Bankai!" he continued with excitement. I light heartedly laugh at his excitement. _

_"Is this true?" I asked, they only gave a nod. I grinned as an idea popped into my head. "Okay then, how about a spar on the ocean?" All I got for an answer was them popping a Gikongan in their mouths; I shook my head as I made myself invisible to the human eyes. Changing my cloths back to my Shihakushou, I used Shunpo to get to the beach. A second later, I was joined by Kanako and Gekkou. Stepping onto the surface of the ocean, I used Gekaipo, or World Step. It's a skill that allows the user to move on any surface, so now I was walking on water. Kanako and Gekkou followed me to the middle of the ocean. I chose to spar here so that we don't have to worry about damaging the environment._

_"Before we spar, I'll state the rules. The use of Bankai is not allowed, the first to draw blood will win, and this is a one on one spar. I'll spar with you first Gekkou, so get ready." I said with a smile. Materializing my Zanpakutou, I grin as I slipped the sheath into my sash, my right hand hovering over the handle. It seems that Gekkou took on a similar stance, I smirk seeing that. _

_"Begin!" _

_Author's Note: Gekaipo is a skill invented by a friend of mine on a Bleach RP Forum, his name is Hansy. The credits goes to him._


End file.
